


Something under the bedsheets.

by cxthell



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxthell/pseuds/cxthell
Summary: Kris wakes up at night.





	Something under the bedsheets.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so,,,  
> this is the first thing i post here?  
> its just something i wrote to warm up, so the quality is meh.  
> still wanted to upload something.  
> (english is not my first language so the verbs are horribly conjugated kskkajsnajdjqn).  
> everything is in lowercase to keep informality😎not like i care enough to use uppercase though.

darkness surrounded them. cozy, warm, peaceful darkness. until, they heard a soft snoring. slowly, they opened their eyes, eyelids heavy. the room came to view. it was dark, but not entirely. moonshine softly illuminated the room, giving it a blueish hue.  
in the other bed, there was a shape under the covers, calmy breathing. kris smiled at the sight.

azzy always slept under his bed covers. even when he was grown up. as a child, their brother was terrified of the dark. it was cold, the unknown hiding in every corner, ready to attack. even when kris assured asriel that there was nothing out there, that they would keep him company, he still preferred to sleep under the bed sheets.

instead, kris found comfort in the dark. it was like a big blanket wrapping them up. in the darkness, everything looked the same. or not be visible at all. it was just you and your bed. no one else. no one to disappoint. no one expected something from you. you were alone, but not the bad kind of alone. the peaceful one. maybe the wind outside, or the light of a passing car went through darkness' mantle, but it doesn't even disturbs you. it's one of the moments you most wait for, all day. for it's the moment of most privacy you get.  
and even when the excess of darkness, of deaf silence started to make you uncomfortable, to scare you, you knew that you weren't completely alone in the night. never. asriel was there, at the other side of the room. your big bro, the one who promised you to protect you from whatever was hiding in the dark, even if he was scared than you were. it was a constancy in your life. he was always there. hope it wouldn't change.

kris looked fondly at their brother. he was one of the fewest people they could count on. he deserved to rest. kris rolled over, looking at the wall. they started to drift onto sleep, their breath getting slower. just as they were about to fall asleep, one last thought slipped in their subconscious, one that paralyzed kris.

asriel left town two years ago. he hasn't came back. and no one else has used his bed ever since. 

_there was something. something under the bedsheets. something that wasn't their brother._

**Author's Note:**

> wow,,,what a plot twist,,,


End file.
